Robotics
In MSPA there have been an influx in the number of robots and robotic creations. ''Jailbreak'' The first appearance of a robot in MSPA is in the form of Logorg, and later, Drillgorg, who were constructed from ladder parts, and later, a drill. ''Problem Sleuth'' Problem Sleuth was the first comic to present a true robot, Candy Mecha. Candy Mecha Created by one of Pickle Inspector's replicsimiles, the cockpit and legs of this machine are completely autonomous. Both pieces of the robot played a crucial role in the final battle, the cockpit sacrificing itself to increase DMK's Blood Sugar level, and the legs saving the precious Captain Snoop bust from certain destruction. The Pickle Inspector who created the Candy Mecha was sadly killed upon the cockpit's destruction, as he was unable to escape and had no actual control over the robot whatsoever. ''Homestuck'' There have been many robotic objects in Homestuck, in both human society and troll society. All robots seen in Homestuck thus far have had gray coloration, reddish-orange eyes, and a blue symbol on their chestplate, if present. The exceptions to this are the Maplehoofbots who display ARquiusprite's red symbol on their flank and Dirk's rapbots who have a different look entirely. Jade's Dreambot Jade Harley has a dreambot that activates while she sleeps. It is used to collect important data and assist Jade. Equius' stash of robots Equius Zahhak was a builder of robots. He had a large stash of robots that he beat the shit out of in cage matches. When the Land of Caves and Silence was destroyed by Jack Noir in his rampage through the trolls' session, Equius' hive (and presumably all the robots inside) were destroyed. Tavros' legs Tavros lost the use of his legs before Homestuck introduces him. He used a variety of transportation methods before Equius and Kanaya cut his legs off and replaced them with robotic ones. Tavros is later impaled through the chest and decapitated. Gamzee held on to Tavros' original legs, torso and robotic legs, and head, then prototyped Jane's kernelsprite with Vriska's body later to create Tavrisprite. Tavros' legs were lost at that point (sprites have a ghostly tail instead of legs), so the sprite's self-destruction later was redundant in eliminating Tavros' legs. Vriska's arm Vriska lost her left arm, when detonated her stolen Magic Cue Ball. Equius built her an arm that he can control remotely. He has used it to hit her when she annoyed him by attempting to get inside his mind. It was lost in the explosion that destroyed Vriska's Quest Cocoon and her main body. Caliborn's leg Caliborn chewed off his own leg and replaced it with a leg he built with Dirk's help. Aradia's Soulbot Aradia died before Homestuck introduced her and she had existed as a spirit. Equius created her a robot to inhabit, and she used it after becoming a kernelsprite. He fueled it using his and his lusus' blue blood. He also programmed it to have romantic feelings for him via a chip in her heart, which she promptly ripped out after discovery. It later when Aradia ascended to the god tiers. Liv Tyler The final incarnation of the plush bunny has several robotic body parts. Co-built by Jake and Jade. Lil' Seb Previously known as Huggy Bear, before coming into the ownership of Jane. A fully robotic bunny created by Dirk Strider. Contains the original Liv Tyler bunny, which appears to have been stolen from Post-Scratch Dave, a process which likely involved some form of shenanigans. Appears to have a reputation for mischief. Seemingly died when he fell into the ocean, but was later found alive, albeit heavily rusted, by Gamzee and Caliborn on Far future Earth. He could be possibly named for the mini horse Li'l Sebastion from Parks & Recreation. Brobot A fully roboticised twin of himself that Dirk made and sent to Jake, as the boy wanted a sparring partner. Comes with all the awesome. Ironically fulfilled half of Dave's idiotic thought by bleating like a goat in order to distract (then decapitate) an extremely familiar sea-goat on Jake's island. Apparently puts Jake in a lot of violent encounters quite frequently. Contains the uranium that Jake needs to send a certain very important delivery. He recently à la clog-dancing on his face, skipping him like a rock across the ocean (saving him before he sank only to inflict other tortures), et cetera. According to Jake, the fight ended with Brobot "throwing a weird tantrum and ripping his nuclear heart out in front of Jake". , Brobot is "nigh impossible to spar with" save for when his difficulty setting is set to Novice; however, Jake admits that under these conditions "the whole proceeding seems to become a bit tender for his liking." Hussiebot Hell yes. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Notably, destroyed by in . Rufioh's horse body Rufioh temporarily used a robotic horse body built by Horuss, with the head being the only remaining part of his former body. He later was revived into a normal functional body again. Maplehoofbot A herd of robotic Maplehoofs showed up when ARquiusprite . Squarewave and Sawtooth Category:Problem Sleuth inventory Category:Homestuck inventory Category:Homestuck concepts